Talk Nerdy To Me
by kaumilovey
Summary: Bonnie and Klaus are nerds. They both love the popular people. Klaus loves Caroline, and Bonnie loves Kol, Klaus' twin brother. What will happen when Bonnie moves out of town and commes back 6 months later a new but the same person? Klaroline, Kennet. M because i donno yet.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh god she's got a rack, that one!" Kol whispered to me snapping me out of my trance of staring at him while he did his English homework. Kol is my best friend Klaus' twin brother. Though they couldn't be more opposite. Klaus is a 6'2" dirty blonde haired guy with thick glasses that hide blue-green orbs and a lean figure, he is one of the members of comic book club, superhero fanatics anon, and mostly where I met him, musical theatre. Kol is about 6'1" with hair as dark as Hal Jordan's and eyes as beautifully brown as milk chocolate. He had a big muscled build and was the quarterback of the high school's football team, the captain of the basketball team and one of the most popular grade 11's in our school. Me, I'm a below average girl with brown skin, green-brown eyes hidden behind thick prescription glasses with braces and black hair. I'm about 5'4" and I'm as skinny as a toothpick. I have a huge crush on Kol, but I know he doesn't see me like that. I am the ugly, brother's best friend, superhero loving nerd who could never be liked or seen as beautiful by someone like him.

"Bonnie! Are you going to check my work or what?" He asked me snapping me out of my inner monologue, pushing his paper towards me. I've been tutoring him in English for the last few months so that he can pass to get into 30-1 classes, what I haven't told him or Klaus yet is that I won't be here to help next semester. My dad is moving me and him out of this town so that he can find a better job, though I doubt that is going to happen because he is a stupid low life who is never home. At times like these I see why my mom left him. Though I wish she had taken me with her. I looked over Kol's essay and he had done well. Only grammatical errors.

"Looks good Kol. I have something to tell you though. And you're definitely not going to like it." I told him handing him back his paper.

"Okay... I don't like that look on your face Bunny. What's wrong?" He looked at me concerned, like a big brother to a little sister. My heart thumped at his nickname for me. It all came about when he overheard me and Caroline; Klaus' crush talking about Thor. I said if I had the chance, me and him would be fucking like bunnies. Ever since that embarrassing moment he has called me Bunny. I looked at him sadly.

"Well, you can't tell Klaus this at all!" I told him looking him dead in the eye. I was going to tell Klaus tonight when I go to his house for our sleepover. "Well, okay, I'm moving." I told him. He looked at me dead in the eye and started laughing. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Why was he laughing at me? This was serious.

"Bunny. This is not the time for jokes. Tell me what you need to tell me." He laughed patting my back as I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed again. He thought I was joking.

"No. Kol, stop laughing. I'm serious. I'm moving out of Mystic Falls. My dad's moving us to New York." I told him sadly. He stopped laughing and looked at me with a serious look.

"Well, sucks I won't have my tutor but, hey maybe you'll get some style in the city." He started laughing again and my face dropped. I huffed and grabbed my phone, shoving it into my pocket and my keys and stood up from the table we were at and then went for the door.

"Bunny! It was a Jo-" was all I heard before the door closed behind me. I marched over to my car and got in. Huffing, I started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot just in time to see Kol running after me. I drove straight home and slammed the door after I got in. No surprise my dad wasn't home yet. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to start packing up my room. I plugged my phone into the dock and blasted my Edward Sharpe and the magnetic zeroes album. I only stopped packing when I looked over at the time. It was 9 at night. Shaking my head I grabbed my backpack and shoved some clothes for tomorrow into it as well as my toothbrush.

I left the house and drove over to the Mikelson household. When I knocked on the door Elijah, Klaus' older brother and current guardian opened the door. Mr. Mikelson had passed away when the boys were young, Klaus was about 10. He, his wife and His older brother Finn had been in a terrible car accident had not survived the night. Elijah was only 18 at the time, but he became their legal guardians, it was very noble of him.

"Ms. Bennett? To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked stepping aside to let me in. Always the gentleman.

"I'm having a sleepover with Klaus tonight. Oh and I will miss you Elijah. Just keep that in mind." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. I went upstairs to Klaus' room and walked in to see him drawing another picture of Caroline.

"You really should just tell her. She would like you." I told him sitting down on his massive bed. In his room he had a massive four poster bed, with a black silk duvet, blood red sheets, and duck feather pillows; his bed was comfier than mine. AKA why I slept here most nights. He had dark blue walls with 2 big windows and black curtains that blocked out all sunlight. His dresser was a rosewood one with carvings of wolves and a forest running along it. He had posters and drawings of his favorite superheroes all over his walls.

"I don't know Bon. I don't think she would. I'm the comic book geek and she's a popular. It just wouldn't work. It would be awesome if it did but it wouldn't." He frowned and kept on sketching her.

"Honestly Klaus, how could you know that it wouldn't work? It could be one of those perfect matches. She talks to you, why wouldn't she like you?" I told him smiling and putting my hand on his right shoulder, which he quickly shrugged off, and walking back to his bed.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal. If you tell Kol how you feel, I will tell Caroline how I feel." He told me smirking and putting his sketch pad on his desk. I pushed my glasses up on my nose and bit my lip.

"Is it that obvious that I like him?" I asked with a pained look on my face. I hope I'm not that obvious with my affections.

"No. I just know you Bon. And I know you think that there is no way that he could like you back, because you think that you are a lame, and not physically appealing. But Bon you are beautiful and one of the best chicks I know. You would be able to give Kol a run for his money." Klaus told me coming over to the bed and sitting with me. I blushed and looked down at the ground.

"The same goes for you and Caroline though Klaus." I told him looking at him smugly, the blush still in my cheeks. "So, for tonight I think we should have an x-men marathon. But first let me get changed into my Pajamas." I told him jumping up and grabbing my bag. I unzipped it and looked through it. There was a pair of sweatpants and a green lantern t-shirt, my toothbrush and toothpaste. No pajamas. I turned around and looked at Klaus with a pleading look on my face.

"Did you forget your jammies again?" He asked laughing at me. I bit my lip looked down, and nodded. He shook his head and went over to his dresser and pulled out a Batman shirt, and tossed it to me. "You know you really should remember to pack pajamas next time you have a sleepover. I'm running out of shirts to give you." I laughed and made a noise of agreement and walked out of the room to the bathroom across the hall.

I shut the door and put the shirt down on the counter before stripping out of my pants and shirt, taking off my bra and setting them on the counter before slipping on the shirt Klaus had given me. I laughed because it was way too big for me. It went down to mid-thigh and dipped down low in the front. I shook my head, grabbed my clothes and opened the door only to run face first into a hard chest, dropping my clothes on the ground. I looked up to see chocolate eyes gazing back at me. I gasped and quickly bent over to grab my clothes. When I got back up I saw him looking at me and I gulped, suddenly aware of what I was wearing.

"You do know I was only joking about what I said earlier at the grill right? I didn't really mean it. And I will miss you Bunny." He told me brushing a piece of my hair out of my face. I froze and looked up at him. Why did he have to be so handsome? He was gorgeous.

"Yeah, I know. But it still hurt. You know Kol, you should really think about the things you say before you damage a girl's self-esteem more than it already is." I told him darkly, looking him in the eye and walking away back to Klaus' room. I turned to close the door and saw that he was staring after me. I shook my head and jumped on Klaus' bed. "Start up the movie, and then come cuddle! I'm cold." I told him pouting. He laughed, put in the movie and came over and got under the blankets with me. He brought me over and I put my head on his chest. God I was going to miss this. Watching movies and cuddling with my best friend, when I move.

"I have to tell you something Klaus." I said turning my head so that I was facing him. His brows furrowed and he put on his lost puppy face that he had whenever he got confused.

"What is it Bon?" He asked me with those stupid puppy dog eyes looking directly at me. I pushed up my glasses on my nose and bit my lip.

"I'm moving. My stupid dad is moving us to New York at the end of this semester." I said sadly. Klaus' eyes turned sad and then angry. See, Klaus had this weird temper. When he got mad he got MAD! I remember in grade 10 when somebody was being mean to me and making fun of me because I was not pretty, Klaus had punched the guy clear across the face and told him to stay away. When Klaus was sad he had a tendency to get angry.

"Why would that fool move you? It's the middle of our grade 11 year!" He almost yelled. I cringed and shoved my face into his chest.

"He thinks that he will get a better job out there. He is an idiot and I hate him." I told Klaus. He knew how I feel about my dad. I had complained about to him about my dad many times. "I don't want to go but I have to. But hey, keep this in mind, if I get my mom's signature I can finally get emancipated. You still remember our plan if I do right? I move in here with you guys?" I asked him with a hopeful look on my face. His gaze softened and he smiled a small smile at me.

"You know it Bon. You are always welcome here. When are you moving?" he asked sadly. Guess he gave up on calling my dad names for the time being.

"In the middle of January. After our exams end, but before the next semester starts." I told him sadly looking at the TV. He nodded his head and went back to watching the movie. We watched the movie for about an hour more before my eyelids couldn't stay open any longer. I felt them drift closed just as Klaus told me he would miss his sister. It made me feel all warm to know that we were that close that he considered me to be his sister because; he was truly my only family. My dad doesn't pay attention to me and only ever does when he needs something. I fell asleep with the thought of what the hell was going to happen on my mind.

The next few weeks went by really fast. It was a marathon of just repeating the same ritual. Sleep, school, pack and go to Klaus' house for either a sleepover or just to hang out until my dad called and asked where I was. Like he would even care if I disappeared off the face of the earth. He probably wouldn't notice. It was my last day in Mystic Falls and I was spending it with the Mikelson family. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol had decided to take me out to the Grill before I left. The last week I have noticed something that would normally make me happy and giddy inside, but now that I'm leaving it just makes me sad. Kol has been looking at me a lot. Not even small glances here and there and looking away when I catch him. No, I'll feel him looking than two minutes later when I finally decide to look over at him; he looks into my eyes and smiles. I thought it might just be that I had something on my face or something the first few times but it is continuously happening. It still makes me giddy… just not as much as it would if I were staying here, which is probably why he keeps doing it.

"To our dear friend, Bonnie Bennett, who is like our other sister, we love her and are sad to see her go. We hope she gets emancipated so she can come back to us!" Klaus said raising his glass to toast. We all clinked our glasses and I smiled sadly at him. He returned the smile and out of the corner of my eye I saw Kol stand up. I turned at looked at him confused from beneath my glasses and he just winked at me, which made me even more confused.

"Our Bunny, boy are we going to miss her. Her geeky charm," I blushed, "Her wit, how she can make Klaus smile even when is in one of his moods," Kol made a funny face and we all laughed, "But mostly, how well integrated she become in our family. We will all miss you dear Bunny." He finished. I smiled a slightly confused but happy smile at him. That was so sweet of him. For the rest of the meal we ate in silence. When we were finished I said my final goodbyes to the family.

"Bekah, though I haven't talked or hung out with you much, you were a good friend when I needed one." I gave her a hug and moved on to Elijah.

"E, you have been the father my dad has never been to me. Thank you for that and I love you." I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. I turned to Klaus and took a deep breath.

"Klaus, where do I even begin? You are my best friend, my brother, the most important person to me." My eyes started watering, "I am going to miss you so much!" The tears started coming down and he hugged me and laughed, "And while I'm gone, you better tell Caroline how much you like her." I finished tears still rolling down my cheeks. I sniffled, pushed up my glasses and turned to Kol. I took a deep breath.

"Kol, you are annoying, self-centered and don't know how to keep your mouth shut! But when you want to be, you can be a real sweetheart. The nicest, kindest guy on the planet and I'm going to miss tutoring you. And just miss you in general." I gave him a big hug. I took a deep breath, breathing in courage for what I was about to do. "I've always been in love with you." I whispered in his ear and I felt him stiffen so I pulled back and started walking towards my car.

"I love you all and will never ever forget you guys." I told them all. I went to my car, unlocked it, started it, and drove away. As I did I saw Kol standing there still in the same spot I had told him but he was looking in the direction of my car. I drove all the way to my dad's house and told him I would be driving down to NYC on my own.

As I drove on the only road that left Mystic Falls I couldn't help but feel like something great was going to happen in NYC. But, no matter what, if I had to run away or not, I would be back to be with my friends. I wouldn't just leave them. I will be back.

AN: I hope you like the first chapter of the new story. I LOVE Kennet. I donno why, but I do. I love the concept of the transformation stories so I thought I'd give it a go. Please let me know what you think of this.


	2. Chapter 2

I stormed out of his apartment slamming the door shut behind me with a huff. I heard him calling out for me behind me but I ignored him and kept walking until I got to the elevator. I pressed the down button and it arrived right away which I couldn't describe how grateful I was that I didn't have to wait. As I stepped in and turned around I saw him running down the hallway. I pushed the closed door button repeatedly but I was too slow. His hand grabbed the door just before it closed. He was still shirtless and barely had his pants done up.

"Bon it wasn't what it looked like! She was just- she-" he tried to convince me. I rolled my tear filled eyes.

"Just what Luca? Was cleaning your floor? Was that why she was on her knees? Did she drop the sponge down your fucking pants? Seriously? And on my 18th birthday too? You bastard!" I hit him on the chest. "I'm so done with you Luca. You can go to hell." I tried to push him back out of the elevator but he grabbed my neck and shoved me against the door to the elevator. I clawed at his hand around my neck but he was not letting me go.

"If you think you can be done with me that easily Bonnie Bennett you have another thing coming to you bitch. Nobody is done with me till I say so." He spat threateningly in my face. I brought my knee up to his groin and slammed it into his balls. His hold dropped and I pushed him out of the way of the door that was finally closing.

When the elevator door was finally closed I brought my hand to my neck and brushed my fingers against it tenderly and let the tears fall. I was going to have bruising on it tomorrow. I shut my eyes until I heard the ding that signified that I was in the parking garage. I ran out to my car and got in it. I started it up and backed out of my spot. I drove all the way to my dad's apartment and parked my car in the parking garage. I walked up the stairs to the second floor where we were and I unlocked the door.

"Surprise, surprise." I whispered to myself. My dad wasn't home. It's a good thing too because he would try to stop me from leaving. I walked to my room and packed up some of my clothes and my makeup in my black duffel bag. I grabbed the pictures I had hung up of me and the Michelson's and placed them carefully into my bag. I slugged the bag onto my shoulder and left my room. I looked around the small apartment one last time before letting a tear slip past my eyelids and leaving this life behind me. I left the apartment and locked the door behind me. I walked down to the parking garage and got into my trusty little car and threw my bag into the back seat. I backed out of the garage and started to drive out of the city. I was going back to Mystic Falls. No way was I staying here now that I had found out about Luca. I was planning on leaving but not this soon.

I had gone to NYC in January and when I went to school there was one nice person to me. She was tall and beautiful and she became a best friend of mine. Her name was Katherine. About a month after she became my friend she introduced me to Luca. I had liked him so much that I had asked Kat if she would give me a makeover so that I wouldn't be my geek self. She had complied and helped me even though she thought I didn't need it. On the Monday when I went back to school Luca could barely recognize me. His jaw dropped and he had kissed me before asking me to go out with him. I of course had said yes. We dated for the rest of the year and until now I thought I was going to be here for grade 12 and with him. But now that I found out he has cheated on me I'm not staying in this city a second longer.

I focused myself back on the road and pressed the hands free call button and called Katherine. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Hey babes. HAPPY 18th! What are we doing to celebrate? Or are you too busy with Luca to possibly hang out with your best friend?" She drawled and I could just see the fake pout on her face. I almost laughed but I couldn't at a time like this.

"Hey Kat. I'm leaving. I went to Luca's place to see him but I used the key he gave me and I saw a girl on her knees giving him a blow job. I can't take it anymore. I said I was going to leave after grade 12 but I have to leave now. I'm sorry Kat." I told her into the phone trying to hold back my sobs.

"Babes you know I said I would go with you when you left. My dad's don't care. So I will pack a bag and you will come and get me. I won't let you leave without me. And as for Luca... He's an asshat and I'm sorry I ever introduced him to you. He doesn't know what he just lost. So come get me bitch!" She said right before she hung up the phone. I laughed and hung up the phone. I turned my little car around and drove to her house. Her parents were rich and could afford and actual house in the city. I quickly texted her that I was here and she ran out the door with duffel of her own. She got in and threw it into the back and hugged me. I hugged her back and then I started driving. When we got out of the city I let out a big breath and laughed nervously to myself. I wonder what Klaus has been up to. We have barely talked. Then my mind wondered to the other brother with dark hair dark eyes and rippled muscles that had always called to me. I wondered what he was going to think of the new me.


	3. Chapter 3

When we finally got to Mystic Falls Katherine was fast asleep beside me. I drove as fast as I possibly could through my old town to the Mikelson household, jumped out of the car and ran up their elaborate front porch and knocked on their door. I heard grumbling from the other side of it and it swung open to reveal who I was guessing was a shirtless Kol Mikelson.

"What the bloody hell do you wa-" he started to ask me but stopped in the middle. He looked me up and down and leaned on the door frame, arms crossed in front of him showing off his incredible muscles. Did they get bigger from the last time I saw him? "Well hello there love. And who might you be?" He asked raising his eyebrows at me in a way I always remember him doing when flirting with a girl he liked. I raised my eyebrows back at him but in a 'really? You don't recognize me?' Kind of way. I punched him in the arm. "Bloody hell women! What was that for?" He yelped out.

"Really Kol? You don't remember Bunny? Have I changed that much?" I asked him punching him again in the arm but this time a little harder. His eyes widened as he looked at me, up and down then blinking again and repeating the process. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "Anyways sorry for the late time and all, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. My best friend is in my car and we need a place to stayyyyy!" I yelped when he grabbed me in a bear hug and spun me around. When he finally put me down again he laughed and looked me over yet again. Had I really changed that much? I mean yeah, I let my hair grow long, got my braces off, got glasses and stopped wearing baggy clothes in favor for some more form fitting stuff, but I didn't think I changed that much.

"Bunny it is so great to see you! I must say you look- you look just fantast-" Kol started to say when a heard a long whisper from the hallway that made my beating heart be thrown on the ground and stomped on for a second time in less than 24 hours.

"Kol... Come back to bed babe." Came the sultry voice as a chilling beauty came round the corner and slung herself around Kol's shoulders reaching up and kissing his cheek, Kol's eyes flicking towards my own eyes quickly, then back to the beauty. My eyes widened as I remembered who it was and I pressed my lips together in a thin line. It was Elena Gilbert. The captain of the cheer squad who was always making fun of me for being such a nerd and such an ugly twit. I swallowed thickly and looked up at him with hurt eyes to see him looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Bonnie, you remember Elena Gilbert right?" He asked me with wide eyes. I imagine my gaze hardened again because his eyes looked really guilty at this point.

"Bonnie? Wow. You got hot. Have you thought of joining cheer squad this coming year?" She asked with a sugary voice, pointing her long manicured nail at me. I looked at her, tilted my head and ran my tongue over my teeth, before giving her most fake smile.

"Yeah! Totally! I would so love to join the team that ruined my self-esteem to the point where I didn't even want to leave my bedroom." I said with a fake sweet voice and a fake smile. I rolled my eyes at the look that she have me. I looked back at Kol who looked even guiltier than before and sighed. "Kol, just go get Klaus. I don't want to disrupt you and your trollop." I told him looking at Elena with disdain. I bet she didn't even know what a trollop was. She let go of Kol before rolling her eyes and whispering that she would be in his room when he was done with the nerd. Who I'm assuming was me.

"Bunny, I'm sor-" he started saying before I put my hand up to stop him. I shook my head and walked past him into the house. It looked the same as I remembered and I smiled. I started walking towards the stairs and when I got to the second one I turned around and bumped right into Kol.

"Sorry, Klaus' room still in the same place?" I asked raising an eyebrow in his direction. He nodded his head and looked towards his room. I rolled my eyes and ran up the rest of the stairs to Klaus' room and threw open the door and jumped on his bed, basically straddling his sleeping form, shaking him to wake him up.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled. His eyes finally landed on my face and he smiled one of his giant smiles. "Bonnie! When did you get back? I thought you were staying until the end of grade 12?" He asked hugging me to him as tight as he could. I tapped his back and wheezed out that I couldn't breathe. "Oops. Sorry." He said before letting me go. I laughed and sat back on my heels. "So what are you doing back here?" He asked me with his puppy eyes looking at me.

"Ugh, Luca? The guy I was seeing? Well, he cheated on me. For how long I don't know, but today when I went to his apartment for my birthday, I saw some blonde bitch on the floor giving him a blowjob. So I dumped him right there when he chased me down the hall to the elevator. He, uh he," I tried to choke out the words but they wouldn't come out and my hand slid up to my throat and gently touched it, wincing at the sharp pain that shot through me. Klaus seemed to notice and looked at me suspiciously before reaching over and turning on the light, he looked back at me and I looked down. He captured my chin between his fingers and lifted my chin up so I was looking up at the ceiling. I felt his fingers ghost over what I'm sure were dark bruises by now.

"Did he do this to you? This Luca?" He asked with barely contained rage. I could see it bubbling to the surface and I smiled sadly. He had barely changed over the past few months.

"Yes, he did. But there is nothing you can do about it. So you might as well not freak out. Just help me incorporate myself back into the small town life. OH! And you'll have to help my friend Katherine too. She decided she would come with me when I left. She's waiting in my car right now. So just calm down and come help me with our bags. And if you have any spare rooms left that would be great." I clapped my hands together and I hopped off of the bed and went to the door, silently congratulating myself on calming the rage of his inner beast.

A/N: So I know these last two chapters were very short compared to the first but I just want to say that I appreciate all of the reviews. I mean on the first chapter I had 10. I literally almost cried. So thank you and just keep reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hehe. 29 reviews. This is fantastic. I seriously love you guys. I think this is so great that you guys like my fic so much as to comment on it that much for 3 chapters. Keep reviewing! So I'm wondering what you guys thought of the whole Luca being an abusive prick thing? Yeah, I donno why I wanted to add it but I thought it would make a good conflict to kind of add onto later. ANYWAYS I'm watching Merlin and Uther just died. I hated the guy but still sad. So back to the story….

KOL POV

I got up , put on some pants and went out of my room to go answer the door, but before I did I looked back to the brunette beauty in my bed, the sheets were pooled around her waist and her clear olive skinned back was on preview for me. Me and Elena had been fucking for about 3 months now. It started at a party when we were both drunk off our asses. It had continued on, but we had never really stated that we were 'together'.

"What the bloody hell do you wa-" I started but was stunned into silence by the beauty that that standing in front of me. She was about a head or so shorter than me, with raven black hair, haunting green eyes, chocolate blemish free skin, and a body that would make men crawl on the ground to get to. "Well hello there love. And who might you be?" I asked raising my eyebrows in my flirting way. The beauty then raised her eyebrows, winded up, and punched me in the arm. "Bloody hell women! What was that for?" I asked outraged that a stranger would punch me.

"Really Kol? You don't remember Bunny? Have I changed that much?" I stared at her, stunned into silence. THIS was my Bunny? This Goddess in front of me was the Bonnie Bennett that my brother used to hang around with? God, she had changed. Stunning if I may say so myself, honestly, if I had the chance I would probably fuck her brains out. "Anyways sorry for the late time and all, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. My best friend is in my car and we need a place to stayyyyy!" I interrupted her by grabbing her in a big bear hug and spinning her around. It felt good to have my arm around her for sure. I just wish we didn't have so many clothes on.

"Bunny it is so great to see you! I must say you look- you look just fantast-" I started but was interrupted by a siren calling my name down the hallway. Bonnie's eyes dimmed and her smile diminished a little bit. It made me feel guilty, but as far as I was concerned I had done nothing wrong but fuck some slut.

"Kol... Come back to bed babe." She said wrapping her arms too tightly around my neck kissing my neck. I looked back to bonnie only to see her eyes full of hurt and i felt extremely guilty, for some unknown reason.

"Bonnie, you remember Elena Gilbert right?" I asked with guilty eyes. Bonnie's eyes looked hurt for a single moment before they hardened and I felt even guiltier. I looked over at Elena and saw a sinisterly sweet smile on her face.

"Bonnie? Wow. You got hot. Have you thought of joining cheer squad this coming year?" Elena asked in a sugar coated voice. I looked over at my Bunny and saw her pink tongue run over her perfect teeth before she tilted her head and gave a sugary smile right back.

"Yeah! Totally! I would so love to join the team that ruined my self-esteem to the point where I didn't even want to leave my bedroom." She said with a fake voice and rolled her eyes at the sinister glare that Elena gave her. I finally understood why she hated Elena so much and I felt extremely bad. She sighed and said "Kol, just go get Klaus. I don't want to disrupt you and your trollop." She told me not looking hurt anymore, just void. Of all emotion so it was like there was no feeling. Elena whispered that she would be in my room when I was done with the nerd. I'm guessing she meant Bonnie and rage swirled in my chest but was overpowered when I heard my Bunny sigh again.

"Bunny, I'm sor-" I started to say before she put her hand up to stop me, striding past me into our house and laughing as she made her way to the stairs. I followed closely behind her and as she ascended the steps my eyes were drawn to her ass. She had a fantastic heart shaped ass. I seemed to be staring at it too long because I bumped into her when she turned around.

"Sorry, Klaus' room still in the same place?" She asked with curiosity in her eyes. I nodded and she went bounding up the stairs to my brothers room. I followed her there and caught up with the conversation just to catch him asking her why she was here in his groggy voice.

"Ugh, Luca? The guy I was seeing? Well, he cheated on me. For how long I don't know, but today when I went to his apartment for my birthday, I saw some blonde bitch on the floor giving him a blowjob. So I dumped him right there when he chased me down the hall to the elevator. He, uh he," my Bunny told him and I leaned into the door to see her hands slowly ghost up to her neck and lightly touch it before flinching. I felt bad for the beauty. No one deserved to be cheated on, especially the honest beautiful girl that was straddling my brother. But no girl, not even the most vile on the planet deserved to be abused. He fact that this prickhole 'Luca' his name was, had marked her with bruises made an unsuspected rage swell in my entire body that had me shaking with my anger.

"Did he do this to you? This Luca?" Klaus asked with a shaky voice, that I could tell was the anger, shaking through him. His fingers lightly brushed against the bruise after he turned his light on, and Bunny flinched.

"Yes, he did. But there is nothing you can do about it. So you might as well not freak out. Just help me incorporate myself back into the small town life. OH! And you'll have to help my friend Katherine too. She decided she would come with me when I left. She's waiting in my car right now. So just calm down and come help me with our bags. And if you have any spare rooms left that would be great." Bunny said before jumping out of my brothers lap and starting towards the door. I ran across the hallway to my room just in time. I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge. I was still shaking and couldn't believe that someone would do that to someone as pure as Bonnie, MY Bunny, the beautiful girl that was as I had overheard going to be staying at our house.

I felt hands come around and slide down my chest. I tried to push them away but couldn't before I felt kisses going to my neck. I couldn't help but to imagine they were Bunny's and just the thought got me hot and bothered. Elena kept up her persistency and I finally relented. I turned around and kissed her back, secretly hoping that Elena; the boring brunette underneath me, would turn into my Bonnie; the stunning black haired green eyes goddess that had me so bothered.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am so happy to have this many reviews on only four chapters. Thank you all so much! Thank you for all of the compliments! Kennet is one of my otp's also!

Bonnie POV

I got up when I heard a bang and an 'OUCH!' I shot up only to see Kat on the ground clutching her elbow. I started laughing hysterically only to earn one of her famous glares, which only made me laugh more. I only stopped for a split second when Kat got up and pushed me onto the floor as well, and I grabbed her arm and dragged her with me. Which started us both into hysterics. I vaguely heard the door open and two pairs of feet shuffle into the room.

"What the bloody hell is up with you two loons?" I heard Kol say. Kat and I had been here for about a week now. Klaus had regretfully informed me that there was only one guest bedroom because the other one was being renovated the night me and Kat got here. I took it in stride because at least I was back with my real family.

"Nothing Kol, Katherine just fell out of bed and when I started laughing she pushed me out of bed. Really funny way to start the morning. So which one of you butts is giving us a ride to the school?" I asked getting up and sticking out my hand for Kat, to help her up. When I looked over at Klaus and Kol I realized they must have come straight from bed because all Kol was wearing was a pair of sweatpants hanging low on his hips, showing the defined V leading down to something I didn't even want to think about this early. I looked up to his face only to see him staring at me with dark eyes. I became very aware of what me and Kat were wearing, or weren't wearing was more like it. I was wearing a sports bra that just covered what needed to be covered and small grey shorts that also just covered enough, Kat was wearing the same thing as me but black.

"So, I will be driving you ladies to school because Klaus needs to go pick up Caroline at her house." Kol shoved Klaus in the shoulder and Klaus blushed and looked down. My eyes went wide.

"KLAUS MIKELSON! WHY WOULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS! ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER?" I yelled and clapped my hands jumping up and down in my excitement totally forgetting what I was wearing. Kat grabbed my shoulders and held me down, and my eyes widened slightly and I giggled at Kol's expression. He was looking at me like Elena looked at him the first night I got here. Like he wanted to rip my clothes off. I blushed and looked at Klaus directly in the eyes with my 'Tell me the truth" look.

"Yes were together. The week after you left I told her. I wasn't going to break my promise to you Bonnie." He told me right before I ran over and gave him a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you Klaus! I told you she would like you." I whispered in his ear.

"What makes you think the same thing isn't true with you there Bon?" He whispered in my ear and twisted his head over to where Kol was standing, looking at me with lust in his eyes. I took my arms from around Klaus and shook my head sadly.

"Well, I hate to interrupt this suck fest, but how 'bout the guys leave so us girls can get dressed?" Kat said ushering the guys out the door. She turned back to me and shook her head. "You do realize Kol looked like he wanted to take those shorts off of you with his teeth right? And throw you on the bed and fuck you like the little bunny he thinks you are." She said lewdly walking to the closet throwing a black lace tank top and blue jeans onto the bed before turning back to me putting her hands on her hips and giving me the no bullshit face. I rolled my eyes and made my way out of the room and into the bathroom to shower, closing the door behind me. When I got into the shower I heard the door open and I rolled my eyes, of course she would after me instead of just leaving me alone.

"Kat, he looked normal. He did not look like he wanted to fuck me, he just looked normal." I told her as I massaged shampoo into hair. I heard the sink turn on and a small laugh, but no response which I knew was standard for Kat so I got a little suspicious. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and moved the curtain aside just enough so my face was popped out behind the curtain only to stop in my tracks.

"Hello Bunny." Kol winked at me and my jaw dropped. "And yes, I did look like I wanted to fuck you. I still do and you being naked behind that curtain does not help." He told me eyeing the curtain with a look of hatred and I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm in the shower! And you have a girlfriend!" I half yelled at him. He laughed at himself.

"Were not together Bunny. How many times do I have to tell you that?" he asked still eyeing the curtain with disdain. I rolled my eyes. After the night I had interrupted them, Kol had repeatedly tried to tell me that they were not together. Each time I would roll my eyes and walk away.

"Well you looked pretty 'together' when I saw you guys." I rolled my eyes and closed the curtain again. I grabbed the conditioner and put some into my hair, putting it up in a bun while I grabbed for the body wash. The next thing I knew the curtain was quickly pulled aside and I screamed and grabbed for it, but he pulled it aside again. He looked me up and down as I quickly reached for my towel to cover myself up.

"Do I hear jealously in your tone Bunny? Cause there is no need. It was just sex." Kol said as I finally got my towel wrapped around me. I rolled my eyes.

"No there is no jealousy. I just don't believe in casual sex. There are always feelings attached. Now can you leave the bathroom so I can finish my shower?" I asked looking him directly in the eyes, which had darkened. He looked me up and down again before biting his luscious bottom lip.

"I'll leave you to it my Bunny, but this ton isn't over. Not by a long shot." He winked at me and walked, no strutted out the door. I rolled my eyes, put my towel down and started to shower again only to hear the door open again. I rolled my eyes and peaked out the curtain only to see Kat with her hands on her hips, looking at me as if I had spouted another head.

"What?" I asked her and she widened her eyes at me before turning to the sink and shaking her head at me.

"You expect me not to comment on the fact that Kol just walked out of here looking 'disturbed' if you know what I mean? Did you let him in on the secret that you still love him?" She waggled her eyes at me in the mirror. I rolled my eyes at her and put my hair under the spray of water and rinsed the conditioner out of my hair, grabbed my towel and stepped out wrapping it around me.

"I don't still love him Kat. I loved him, loved; past hence. As in before New York and all that happened with Luca and... Just everything that happened." I told her before walking out of the bathroom, only to put my back against the closed door as my hands instinctively reached up and touched my neck tenderly. It was fine now, most of the pain had subsided, but the marks were still there. He had still marked me with his brutality. My hands flew down from my neck when I saw Kol walk up to me with a look I couldn't name in his eyes. He walked up and brushed his fingers delicately across my neck and looked back into my eyes, reaching down and entangling our fingers together.

"What did he do to you?" He asked me in a voice so soft and tender, it almost broke my heart. Then I realized the look in his eyes: Pity. I steeled my heart and eyes and tore my fingers from his grip.

"I don't want your pity." I hissed as I started to walk away when I felt his hand wrap around my upper arm, turning me back to him. His eyes were hurt, and for a moment I felt almost guilty.

"It's not pity Bunny." Kol whispered dragging his hand down my arm to my hand, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. I looked into his eyes and blinked when the tears started coming back. I tore my hand from his again and started walking away. "Bunny, please talk to me!" he called after me when I got to the door to mine and Kat's room. Before I could go in and close the door, he had me pressed up against it with his arms trapping me with one hand on either side of my head. I shook my head as the tears came back, spilling down my cheeks before I could stop them. I closed my eyes to try and gain control of myself when I felt something on my cheek and opened my eyes to see him kissing away one of the tears. My breath caught in my throat. When he pulled away I shook my head reverently.

"I can't Kol, I can't talk about it." I choked out, looking down at our bare feet. He wiped away another tear with his thumb. When the tears were gone he continued to just stroke my cheek.

"And I'll be here to talk when you are ready to tell me, my Bunny." Kol told me softly looking into my eyes before kissing my forehead and walking away. I quickly made my way into the room and shut the door leaning against it and sliding down till I was sitting with my back against it, tears leaking out of my eyes. A few minutes later the door was moved behind my back and I moved, only to let Katherine in. She took one look at me and pulled me into a hug. I cried into her shoulder until I couldn't cry anymore. She understood, she always would. I got dressed into a blue summer dress, with black running shoes and went to the living room to wait for Kat, and Kol, so we could leave to go to school. When they got down Kol had a somber look on his face. When we got into the car I steeled myself and got ready for the long day of: 'Hi! Have we met before?' and 'Wait your Bonnie Bennett? You've changed so much!' It was a long, silent ride to the school and when we got out, I took a deep breath, to prepare myself for the day ahead of me.

AN: Okay I decided to make this chapter a little longer because that bit at the end with Bonnie and Kol, the words just spouted out and I couldn't stop typing. I COULDN'T STOP! BUT JUST A WARNING, NOT ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE THIS LONG. Anyways, I lurve you all and thanks for your support.


	6. Chapter 6

KOL POV

I woke up when I heard a bang and then laughter from the room next door. I got up, threw my door open and saw Nik looking as I must have looked. We walked through the door and saw Bunny and Katherine- or Kat as she liked to be called, in a pile on the floor laughing like a pair of baboons.

"What the bloody hell is up with you two loons?" I asked looking at the pair of them, shaking my head.

"Nothing Kol, Katherine just fell out of bed and when I started laughing she pushed me out of bed. Really funny way to start the morning. So which one of you butts is giving us a ride to the school?" Bunny asked pulling her and Kat up by the hand and I couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. All she was wearing was a grey sports bra and tiny little grey shorts, that showed off her toned stomach, and her mile long legs that I would like to just wrap around my waist when I press her up against a wall and-

I was shaken out of my very arousing fantasy, when Nik elbowed me in the side, to alert me that Bonnie had actually asked me a question. I shook my head to clear my mind of my thoughts.

"So, I will be driving you ladies to school because Klaus needs to go pick up Caroline at her house." I threw Nik under the bus on that one I know, but it was worth it to see Bunny's face light up with a brilliant smile.

"KLAUS MIKELSON! WHY WOULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS! ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER?" She screamed and my jaw dropped because she started jumping up and down and clapping her beautiful hands together and I couldn't help but to be drawn to her glorious chest. Did she have those bazoomas when she was here before? Why had I never noticed her? She really is a beauty. Kat put her hands on Bunny's shoulders, gave her a look, and she blushed. I loved seeing her blush. It was so attractive and at this point only increased my arousal.

"Yes were together. The week after you left I told her. I wasn't going to break my promise to you Bonnie." He said and Bunny bounded over to him and hugged him. They had their own little conversation and my Bunny blushed and I was instantly curious at what happened to get her to blush.

"Well, I hate to interrupt this suck fest, but how 'bout the guys leave so us girls can get dressed?" Kat came out and asked shooing us out of the room. I rolled my eyes and went back to my room. I went out of my room to hear the shower start and I just had to. The mischievous part of me was begging me to. I opened the door and walked in only to see Bunny's clothes sitting on the toilet lid. I smirked and went to the sink.

"Kat, he looked normal. He did not look like he wanted to fuck me, he just looked normal." I heard her say from behind the curtain. I just chuckled to myself and turned on the sink to brush my teeth. I guess my silence was suspicious because she ducked her head out from behind the curtain and her eyes widened and she stared blankly at me.

"Hello Bunny." I winked at her and her green eyes widened more and her jaw dropped. "And yes, I did look like I wanted to fuck you. I still do and you being naked behind that curtain does not help." I told her looking at the curtain she was hiding behind with hostility. Still just the thought of this genuine beauty being naked behind that blasted curtain, was enough for me to want to rip it down and take her against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm in the shower! And you have a girlfriend!" She told me, ducking back behind the curtain and I couldn't help but laugh. I have tried to tell my Bunny repeatedly over the past week that she and Kat had been here that me and Elena weren't together, but she wouldn't believe me, and every time would walk away and give me a great show of swishing her hips.

"Were not together Bunny. How many times do I have to tell you that?" I told her rolling my eyes, crossing my arms in front of my chest and leaning back against the sink. I heard her irritated sigh and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well you looked pretty 'together' when I saw you guys." She huffed out and I had to suppress a groan. She sounded really jealous. Jealousy is one of my biggest turn on's. I smirked and reached out and grabbed the curtain, and pulled it back. My Bunny screamed and grabbed for the curtain but I pulled it back from her. As she grabbed for her towel I couldn't help but stare at her monument of a body. God, I just wanted to follow those drops with my tongue, gliding down her chest, over her stomach, all the way down her. My view was cut off when she covered herself with her towel.

"Do I hear jealously in your tone Bunny? Cause there is no need. It was just sex." I told her, looking her in the eyes and doing that eyebrow thing I know she loves. She just rolled her eyes at me, but I know it affected her by the way her chest flushed a little bit.

"No there is no jealousy. I just don't believe in casual sex. There are always feelings attached. Now can you leave the bathroom so I can finish my shower?" She asked me, looking straight into my eyes with her gorgeous green eyes.

"I'll leave you to it my Bunny, but this ton isn't over. Not by a long shot." I winked at her, looking her over once more before walking out of the bathroom, and running straight into Kat. She death glared at me.

"I don't care what you do, but I swear if you hurt her I will rip off your favorite male appendage. Got that, Mr. Tent-pants?" She asked me, glaring all the while.

"Yes, I got that. I wouldn't anyways." I told her shifting so maybe my bulge wasn't showing so much.

"Yeah that's exactly what Luca said and then he goes and fucking chokes-"She stopped talking like someone had shot her. "I wasn't suposto say anything. Ignore what I said. But don't hurt her. She told me walking away into the bathroom. I walked away around the corner like I was numb. I heard the bathroom door open and close so I went back, only to see Bunny, MY Bunny, standing, leaning against the door with her hand trailing a dark bruise on her neck. When she saw me walk up she quickly dropped her hand.

"What did he do to you?" I whispered softly, lightly touching the bruising and trailing my fingers down her arm and entangling our hands. She looked into my eyes for a moment with a soft gaze until her eyes hardened and she tore her hand away from mine. I'm not going to lie, that hurt.

"I don't want your pity." She snarled before trying to walk away. I turned and grabbed her upper arm and spinning her towards me.

"It's not pity Bunny." I whispered trying to take her hand again only to have it ripped away again. She ran to her and Katherine's bedroom door, "Bonnie please talk to me!", but before she could open the door, I trapped her against it. My hands on either side of her beautiful face. She closed her eyes as tears started streaming down her cheeks. I brought my lips to her cheek and kissed some of them away.

"I can't Kol, I can't talk about it." She told me shaking her head slightly. I brought my hand up and wiped away the rest of her tears, and when they were all gone I kept stroking her cheek, the feel of her skin like a drug I had just discovered.

"And I'll be here to talk when you are ready to tell me, my Bunny." I told her kissing her forehead, and gathering all the strength I had, to walk away. She would tell me when she would tell me. I would just have to show her she could trust me. I walked back to my room and pulled on a Purple t-shirt and some blue jeans, with a burgundy belt. I walked downstairs to meet Bunny and Kat so we could leave. The drive over to the school, was silent other than the soft music playing in the background. Bunny was looking out the window and twisting her hair between her fingers. When we all shuffled out of the car, Kat went up to Bunny and linked their arms.

"Bonnie Bennett, Katherine Peirce? Is that you I'm seeing? Come and give me a hug!" What the fuck?!


End file.
